therealpokemontabletoprpg45fandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon (Species)
Pokemon are a type of creature that exists within the world that have long held a close, symbiotic relationship with humans. While nobody is entirely sure of the origins of Pokemon as a whole (though there are many theories), it is known that humans and Pokemon have co-existed for thousands of years. Pokemon exist separately from other animals, such as cow or birds, and are classified by two main factors: the first is that Pokemon are capable of a process called evolution and are composed of high amounts of an energy known only as Infinity Energy. '''This energy is what allows Pokemon to be captured in '''Poke Balls and what allows their genetics to be re-written when using a technical machine. ' Description Nature Pokémon have been, from the very beginning, spoken of as friends and partners to the humans of the Pokémon world, helping them with various tasks from constructing buildings to exploration. While Pokemon in the wild are often notoriously aggressive and territorial, they are also highly empathetic toward humans, allowing humans to earn a Pokemon's respect and befriend them. Most Pokémon resemble animals and may behave like them, there are many that do not resemble animals at all; taking on other forms such as plants, inanimate objects, machines, human-like forms or other more enigmatic and exotic appearances. Pokémon inhabit an extremely diverse range of habitats, ranging from the driest deserts to the lushest jungles, the deepest oceans, the highest mountains and everything else in-between. Pokemon are powerful, intelligent, and resilient beings. They are capable of taking a considerable amount of damage from a number of sources and can recover quite quickly. Some attacks that could easily kill a human only cause a Pokemon to faint, at worst. Many believe the Infinity Energy that comprises part of their physiology allows them to withstand and heal from such damage. Appearance While all Pokemon have what is considered a ''standard coloration, they are by no means uniform; Pokemon can be seen in a number of different colorations and patterns that can differ depending on gender, local environment, region, and even between individuals. Truly, no two Pokemon are literally the same, not even two "standard" Pokemon. Further than standard variation, some Pokemon have more drastic differences depending on environment. For example, in '''Sinnoh, the Shellos family have different "standard" colorations depending on what part of the continent they are found. Going even farther, some Pokemon have adapted to become entirely different elemental types. For example, in Alola, the local Rattata, Grimer, and''' Vulpix', among several others, are cosmetically and elementally different, despite being fundamentally the same species. In extremely rare cases, a Pokemon is considered "shiny". Such Pokemon look very different from the standard variation, often with an extremely lustrous sheen. For more on coloration and differences, '''see here. ' Elemental Attunement All Pokemon are classified into one or two of eightteen types. '''While quantified and understood from a physical standpoint, it is not currently known through what mechanism Pokemon can tap into such energies, or why they interact the way they do. Once again, certain researchers have theorized that Infinity Energy is responsible for these almost magical elemental attunements, but there is little data to support any definitive conclusion. For more information on Elemental Types, '''see here. Evolution One of the most notable aspects of Pokemon is their capacity for evolution. This process, which most Pokemon are able to undergo, is a process in which a Pokemon changes form from one species to another. This is not merely a visual change; evolution allows a Pokemon to grow stronger. Evolution is usually triggered through experience; a Pokemon learns and grows through travel and combat, and with time, an evolution will trigger, signifying that Pokemon's growth and maturation. However, evolution can also be triggered through other means--environmental factors, such as intense snowstorms or the ambient energies found in untouched forests, can sometimes trigger an evolution. Some Pokemon evolve through exposure to the unique radiation found in certain stones. 'Indeed, the methods of Pokemon evolution are almost as numerous as Pokemon themselves! For more information on Pokemon evolution, '''see here. ' Breeding Pokemon reproduce much like any other animal, though one notable trait is that all Pokemon come from specialized cocoons known as 'Eggs. '''These eggs come in a variety of sizes and shapes, and many have external patterns that reflect the Pokemon found inside. Unlike other animals, Pokemon need not only reproduce with their own species. Due to their strange nature--which, again, many researchers link with the Infinity Energy--many Pokemon are capable of cross-breeding with one another. Their compatibility is determined by a Pokemon's '''Egg Group. '''The number of eggs in a clutch vary from species to species, though the result of two Pokemon cross-breeding within an egg group produce notably fewer eggs. The Pokemon that hatches from an egg is the most basic form of one of the baby's parents, slightly favoring the mother. Additionally, the baby is sometimes born instinctively knowing one of the moves of either of its parents, slightly favoring the father. A Pokemon hatching from an egg will often imprint on the first creatures it sees, forming a powerful parent-child bond with the individual. Newly-hatched Pokemon should not be allowed to battle for at least six to eight weeks after hatching. For more information on eggs and breeding, '''see here. ' Physiology Natural Pokemon A Natural Pokemon is one that occurs organically in nature. Pokemon who have been purpose-bred or have altered from their original state slightly due to human interference--such as '''Farfetch'd--are still considered to be natural Pokemon, due to their organic origin. A Pokemon does not necessarily have to resemble a natural animal in order to be a natural Pokemon. For example, the Vanillite family are natural and organic creatures, despite superficially resembling ice cream cones. Note that not all natural Pokemon have a gender. For example, the Staryu family are natural but possess no gender to speak of, reproducing asexually. Others, such as the Grimer and Trubbish family, came about organically as a natural response to human affects on the environment. Manmade Pokemon In more recent years, humans have started to experiment in creating artificial Pokemon. This is done through genetic engineering, complex computer processes, cloning, and other forms of scientific experimentation. Some are created as physical manifestations of virtual space. In general, regardless of the literal methods, a manmade Pokemon is fundamentally created through manipulation of Infinity Energy. Infusion of this energy is what gives life to a manmade Pokemon and, as much as it is understood, allows them to gain a type of sentience and allows them to be stored in Poke Balls. Many manmade Pokemon have become part of every day life, such as the Magnemite and Voltorb families. Others are more obscure, the result of long-forgotten experiments, such as Ditto. Others are illegal to own in most circumstances and are used mostly for research purposes, such as the Porygon family. For the most part, manmade Pokemon are genderless and infertile, with very few species able to reproduce organically, a notable example being the Magnemite family, which can reproduce asexually under very specific circumstances, and are less "born" than "created" or "manifesting". Despite being the results of scientific tampering, manmade Pokemon are still considered Pokemon due to their autonomy, intelligence, infusion of Infinity Energy, and capacity for training and Poke Ball storage. All laws thta govern Pokemon care and behavior obviously apply to manmade Pokemon, regardless of the context or circumstances. Spirit Pokemon Some Pokemon do not exist organically in the obvious way, nor are they created through scientific methods. Spirit Pokemon are not "born" or created in the way other Pokemon are, but instead come about as a personified manifestation of latent emotional energy. These Pokemon are the least understood, not animals in the traditional sense. They do not seem to require the same sort of dietary needs as natural Pokemon, instead feeding off of emotion or psychic energy found in humans or certain psychically-charged areas. Nearly all spirit Pokemon are Ghost-type Pokemon.